Unfinished Business
by capm
Summary: What was the real reason Elsa and Anna's parents went on their ill-fated trip? How does this affect Queen Elsa and all of Arendelle? What has it to do with Anna today?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** :

The plans had been finalized; tomorrow the journey would commence.

Anna was understandably uneasy about the journey.

"Is this journey really necessary, Elsa?" she asked apprehensively.

Elsa came over to her younger sister and gave her a warm hug.

"Don't be concerned, Anna! Everything will be fine! We will have three ships on the journey: the _North Mountain,_ the _Icy Fjord,_ and my ship, the _Pride of Arendelle II._ Sea Captain Bjorkland has made all of the necessary preparations with regards to provisions, and we have all made sure we have the gifts for our allies as well!"

"But Elsa," Ana said with trepidation, "remember what happened to Mom and Dad!" A few tears started to well up in Anna's eyes. "I couldn't bear losing you, like we lost them"

Elsa again gave her sister a loving hug. "That was an unfortunate accident, Anna. We can't live in fear of that for the rest of our lives. This journey to visit all of our trade partners and allies is long overdue. I can't delay it any longer.

"It will only be for a month, plus we will be leaving two months earlier than Mom and Dad did, which should significantly lower the probability of us encountering any weather as violent as they did."

Anna also felt uneasy about filling the role of 'Acting Queen' in Elsa's absence. She had attended court all the while that Elsa has been Queen, but she wasn't sure if she could govern like Elsa could.

Elsa sensed her sister's uneasiness.

"And you'll do fine as Queen while I'm gone, Anna! I have already talked to Captain Smith, and he will help you any way he can!"

Elsa then put a re-assuring hand on Anna's shoulder, "I know you can do it, Anna! You'll be a wonderful Queen in my absence!"

And with that, Anna smiled at Elsa and gave her a warm hug. She'd do her best, plus with Captain Smith there to help, she should avoid any major problems, until Elsa returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As a re-assured Anna left, Elsa searched out her fiancé, Captain James Smith. She wanted to re-assure him as well.

She found James in the courtyard. He always stayed in that area whenever he was not helping Elsa while she was Holding Court, or with her privately.

"Elsa!" exclaimed James as he greeted his future wife with a warm hug and kiss. "I still don't see why I should not accompany you on the journey!"

Elsa gave him a warm smile. "James, you will do more good here helping Anna. She is uneasy about the role of Queen. She needs someone like you who knows and understands all of the inner workings of being a Queen. Kai will help you both, of course, but you would help me more by helping Anna."

James was uneasy. He had agreed to stay behind and help Anna. But the thought of what happened to Elsa's parents on their journey was haunting him. If Elsa was in trouble on the journey, he wanted to be there to help.

Elsa sensed James misgivings, "James, you know Captain Bjorkland well. He is a fine seaman, and excellent sea captain. I'll be in good hands," she added, as she kissed James on the cheek, "I want to make sure Arendelle is in good hands too. That's why I want you to help Anna. She will do well. All she will need is your expert guidance."

James let out a small sigh. He saw he couldn't change Elsa's mind, so he'd make the best of it.

Elsa smiled and said, as she changed the subject, "Shall we take our nightly stroll in the garden?"

James smiled and agreed, as he took Elsa's hand. He wanted to savor this stroll because it would be a month before he would see his beloved again.

Elsa also wanted to savor this stroll as well. Her heart ached at not being able to see James for a month, and she would miss Anna and Kristoff as well. But she had her royal duty to do, and this journey was part of it.

It was considered proper for the reigning monarchs in an alliance to visit, and provide gifts, to the other countries and leaders of the various trade pacts and treaties. This helped make the alliance a friendlier pact, as opposed to a strictly business alliance. Once a decade the monarchs were supposed to reaffirm their friendship, and allegiance to one another. That's why Elsa and Anna's parents were going on their ill-fated journey those years ago.

Alliance members understood that Arendelle would be in a state of flux for some time after the death of the King and Queen, but now that Elsa had a firm hold on the monarchy, she was obliged to fulfill this important duty. And Elsa was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was 6 AM on Monday.

Captain Bjorkland had taken care of all of the necessary details for the trip: the _Icy Fjord_ and the _North Mountain_ would be captained by seamen with experience second only to his, as would be the crews. They had enough provisions to last for at least six weeks, in case of weather causing any delays. All ships had spare sails and wood for the hull, although they couldn't carry any spare mast wood. All gifts had been loaded and secured; and the Queen's private quarters had been properly furnished.

Captain Bjorkland inspected all three ships thoroughly to ensure everything was in order. All he was waiting for was the Queen's arrival to start the journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the castle, Elsa was saying her goodbyes to the staff as she started on her way to the docks with James, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Katrina. Sven and Olga would be pulling the coach.

On the dock, Elsa said her final goodbyes to those she most loved and cared about.

Elsa gave a quick hug to Olaf and Katrina, saying, "Please help Anna as much as you can. I'll return in a month."

She then hugged Kristoff, and said, "Take care of Anna. Help her in Court. She values your opinions, so make them known to her on important matters."

She then went to Anna, and gave her a very long hug. "You'll do fine in my absence, Anna! And don't worry! I'll return safe and sound!"

Anna replied tearfully, "Be careful, Elsa! I'll miss you!"

And finally Elsa embraced and kissed her future husband, James. "I'll miss everyone here, but you most of all James!"

"And I will deeply miss you as well, Elsa!" replied James.

"Help Anna as much as you can. I won't be long. I'll return safely!"

"I pray that you will be kept safe on your journey, beloved!"

With that, Elsa turned and walked up the gangplank of the _Pride of Arendelle II_ .She stood off to the side gazing at the small send off party, as the gangplank was stowed, and Captain Bjorkland set sail with the other two ships. As the ships headed out of the harbor, Elsa walked all the way to the stern, waving goodbye, with her waves being mirrored by the group on the dock. She stayed on the stern until the harbor was out of sight. The send off party did the same, until the three-ship flotilla was just a speck on the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first stop on the journey was the Southern Isles. Elsa and her ships would visit their closest ally and friend, King Lukens and his brothers on Lukens Island. Lukens had arranged for his brothers to meet with Elsa on Wednesday, holding the Southern Isles Council meeting one day early.

On arrival at the Lukens Isle port, Elsa and the three ship captains, along with some crewmembers retrieved the gifts for King Lukens and his royal brothers. They were then escorted with some fanfare to the castle, and the waiting King and his brothers in the Council Chamber.

Elsa was greeted warmly by King Lukens as well as by his brothers.

"Did you have a good trip, Elsa?" Lukens asked amicably.

"Yes! It was fine sailing weather and we made good time!" replied Elsa enthusiastically.

"May I address the Council, King Lukens?"

"Please!"

Elsa then went on to give a short address to the Council members, acknowledging the past, recognizing their mutual trust and friendship, and wishing for more of the same in the future.

Elsa then presented her gifts.

"I have brought some new machines that will help the Southern Isles with planting and harvesting their crops, one for each brother. I also have a 55 gallon cask of Arendelle's best wine for each brother, along with five new outfits, with all of the accessories for their wives (Elsa had obtained a list of styles, favorite colors, and accessories preference for each brothers' wife before the trip).

"And here is an additional gift for King Lukens, that all of the brothers can use: a 200 book library covering an assortment of topics, for the Southern Isles Central Library."

Lukens and his brothers were impressed and happy.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa! I am sure my wife will enjoy your gift of new outfits and accessories! You were even thoughtful enough to provide them in her favorite color! (Elsa smiled). And I know how good Arendelle's wine is. I will definitely enjoy that, along with visiting the new additions to our Library!" stated Amund.

"Agreed, Amund!" commented Thor. "You are very thoughtful, Elsa. The new machines will be a boon to the agriculture on each island. And I know we can count on Arendelle if anyone tries to attack our kingdom!"

"Indeed you can!" relied Elsa. "We would fight as one against the aggressors!"

But as Elsa was taking leave, she hadn't noticed that Lukens had left the chamber. He returned, but not empty-handed.

"Elsa, we also didn't forget our good friend Arendelle," started Lukens. "We have for you five barrels of our various fruits and vegetables, sealed for longevity, along with this plaque!" And he presented Elsa with a beautiful coat of arms, with the names of "Arendelle" and "Southern Isles" intertwined as a show of friendship.

Elsa was deeply touched. "Lukens! I'm supposed to be giving the gifts, not receiving!"

But Lukens replied with a smile, "We wanted to show you that we value Arendelle as an ally, and more importantly, as a friend."

"Well, thank you very much Lukens and brothers! This coat of arms will hang in my Throne Room on my return!"

All of the brothers smiled and clapped. They had sent their friends off on the remainder of their journey in high spirits.

As the Southern Isle gifts were loaded on the ships, and the passengers re-boarded, Elsa thought to herself how kind and considerate the Southern Isle rulers were, as she waved goodbye to the send-off party. _How did they ever get stuck with Hans?_ She thought to herself, as the ships moved to the next ally: Acropeligos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna started her first day as Acting Queen with an audience with Kai, Kristoff and James.

"The first group to see you, Queen Anna, is from the school. The children want to present a small gift to the Royal household for their frequent visits to their school on 'story day' (Friday), and acting out the parts," informed Kai.

"Okay, Kai! (Anna had winced at the words 'Queen Anna')" and she was very nervous.

Kristoff tried to ease the tension. "It's just the same children we see often at the school, Anna! Relax!"

Just then two students entered the Throne room with the principal. The young boy bowed and the young girl, and principal curtsied. Anna curtsied back. The children then gave Anna a poster with all of the children's names on it. Anna was touched, and thanked the children and principal warmly. The children and principal bowed and curtsied again as they left, which Anna returned.

"What a thoughtful gift!" Anna exclaimed. "We should hang it here in the Throne Room!"

But Kristoff and Captain Smith gently disagreed.

"Anna, we really ought to put this in the hallway between Elsa's and our bedroom," stated Kristoff.

"True," added Captain Smith. "The wall hangings in the Throne Room should be from alliance members, as the Throne Room is the seat of government."

Kristoff agreed.

Anna somewhat sheepishly agreed, just as Kai entered the Throne Room.

"Your Majesty," Kai started, " It is proper for visitors to bow and curtsy to the ruler, but you should not curtsy in return. They are showing respect for their ruler."

Again Anna sheepishly agreed.

Kristoff then kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "I know this is new to you, Anna. No need to be embarrassed! You'll get the hang of it!"

Kai and Captain Smith agreed.

Anna immediately felt more at ease, as she continued to hold court for the rest of the day, without a hitch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The journey was proceeding better than expected. They had been gone from Arendelle for two weeks and now only had two more allies to visit, at the southernmost part of their journey. These were two of the allies that Arendelle gained on the defeat of Freya ( _Fire and Ice_ fanfic), so it was extremely important to re-affirm their friendship and treaty ties.

At night, Elsa would go on deck and gaze northward out to sea. Her mind was at home, in Arendelle. She could see the people, the bustling market, the various people in the castle like Kai, Anna and Kristoff, Sven and Olga, Olaf and Katrina, and lastly, the one she missed the most, James.

This particular night, her longing for home hit a bit harder, as she stood under a full moon with a sky so clear she could touch the stars! She and James relished those nights during their garden walks. Thinking of those walks caused Elsa to shed a small tear.

Captain Bjorkland always kept a watchful eye on Elsa. He promised he would personally look after her, for his friend, Captain James Smith. He could see that Elsa was a bit troubled and walked over to her.

"Queen Elsa, is anything wrong?" he asked thoughtfully.

Elsa was brought back to her current reality, and looking at the Captain, smiled and said,

"No, Captain, everything is fine! I'm just feeling a bit lethargic, and I don't know why."

The good Captain smiled and said, "You are homesick, your Majesty. You have never ventured far from Arendelle. It's perfectly natural."

Elsa was a bit surprised, "You would think that after spending 14 years of my life in seclusion, it wouldn't bother me! But I dearly miss seeing the people of Arendelle, my sister, the castle staff, and the guards. I used to just see them from my cocoon of a room, and couldn't directly interact with them, but it was comforting that I had that tenuous connection with them."

"It is perfectly normal, Majesty! I too get homesick, even on journeys like this one."

"You do?" Elsa asked suprisedly.

"Yes! Even though I go to sea often, I always miss my home, my family, especially my wife, and I miss Arendelle! One way I cope, is to look at the moon and the stars on a clear night like tonight, and imagine that my wife and family are gazing at them as well, wishing I were home. I find it comforting thinking that we have that long distance connection. You should try it, it really does help!" the Captain finished, as the First Mate came to him with a matter that needed his attention.

So Elsa gazed at the night sky and imagined that James, and her loved ones were doing the same, and that they were wishing she was back, just as she was wishing she were home.

The Captain was right. It gave her a feeling of contentment. She returned to her cabin in a much better mood than she had left.

Captain Bjorkland could read the relief on her face as she went to her cabin, and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first two weeks had gone very smoothly for Anna as well. But she still longed for the day when Elsa would return in two weeks, and take her place on the throne.

Anna was getting adept at resolving issues, both large and small. The latest had to do with two different Councils of the Builders Guild.

The two parties entered into audience with the acting Queen. David and Bjorn represented the councils..

After brief introductions, Anna asked, "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

"Your Majesty, there is some masonry work needed on the walls adjacent to the main gate. Our Council should do the work, as we are the larger of the two Councils!" exclaimed David.

But Bjorn responded, "No, our Council should do the work. We are the more experienced!"

Anna listened attentively, and then asked Bjorn, "Is it special work that needs to be done, or routine?"

Bjorn answered somewhat quietly, "Routine, your Majesty."

She then addressed David, "Does the work require a great number of craftsmen, or only a few?"

Now it was David's turn to respond quietly, " Only a few, you Grace."

"I see," Anna continued. "And about the same amount of work has to be done on either side of the main gate, is that not so?"

Both gentlemen nodded yes.

"Very well. Please adjourn to the waiting chamber, and I will come to my decision."

Both gentlemen left.

Kai mentioned, "The real reason for the dispute, Anna, is the Council who gets to do the work will trumpet that they are the Favored Royal Council of the Builders Guild, and that would mean a sharp increase in their work over the other Council."

"I thought as much, Kai. I think I have a solution that will benefit both Councils without causing detriment to either." Anna then laid out her resolution to Kai, James, and Kristoff, and all three enthusiastically approved. She then asked Kai to summon the two men.

" I have made my decision," Anna started. "Bjorn, your Council will do the needed repair work East of the main gate, and David, your Council will do the repairs West of the main gate."

Both men accepted the decision. They really wanted Anna to pick one, so that they could boast about being a 'Favored Royal Council', but deep down they knew that the decision was fair and just. They both left with a greater appreciation for Anna's judgment.

That being the last of those seeking audience for the day, Anna adjourned Court. She and Kristoff left to stroll down by the docks, and James ventured into the garden.

James glanced at the clear sky sadly. He prayed that Elsa and the others were safe, and took comfort thinking that maybe Elsa was gazing at the same stars as he. He experienced a small feeling of contentment, and went to his post, to ensure that everything was in order for the Imperial Guards.

Anna and Kristoff strolled silently gazing at the stars.

"Do you think Elsa is okay?" Anna asked.

"I'm sure. Captain Bjorkland took every precaution, plus if they run into something unexpected, he has the experience to pull them through!" replied Kristoff.

"I miss her!" stated Anna, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I lost her for 14 years when she was in that room, and I can't bear to not see her and interact with her."

"I understand, Anna! I'm sure Elsa feels the same way. But the journey had to be done! It was her royal duty."

Then, giving Anna a loving kiss, Kristoff stated, "Have faith in Captain Bjorkland! We pray every night for her return, and I'm sure those prayers are heard!"

Anna smiled. That was true. Elsa was in good hands. Besides, there were only two more weeks before her return. Anna could hold out that long!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The final visit was complete, and it was time to head for home! Elsa, along with the Captains and crews were all in a great mood as they swung north for their trip back to Arendelle! They may even arrive early! They had nine days to return, and only needed seven.

Then one morning, about four days from Arendelle, the three-ship flotilla was greeted by a red sky. Captain Bjorkland and the other Captains were on high alert. They were well aware of the sailor maxim, "Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning; red sky at night, sailor's delight."

As the day moved to mid morning, Captain Bjorkland could see a major storm on the horizon that spanned as far as the eye could see. He also could not locate any landmass to head for, where they could weather the storm. He gave the order for all ships to secure all cargo and to batten down the hatches. He also gave the "All hands on deck!" command. This looked like it was going to be rough.

Elsa asked, "How bad does it look, Captain?"

"Your Majesty, it could be the trailing edge of a hurricane! I've only been through one in my entire career!"

The Captain gave the order for all ships to save themselves as time approached mid afternoon, releasing the _North Mountain_ and the _Icy Fjord_ from the flotilla.

The waves were crashing on and around the ships, ranging from ten to twenty feet in height; some doubled those heights. With the seas this swirling and heavy, the three ships lost contact with one another. The wind was howling at around 60 knots, from east to west.

The storm wouldn't subside! The rear mast snapped as did the main mast. Only the fore mast was still intact on _the Pride of Arendelle II_.

Around late evening the storm started to abate. By 6 PM, they had ridden out the storm, but were way off course. Captain Bjorkland searched for an island with a sheltered cove and trees that could be used for mast wood, so that the ship could lie up for repairs.

Finally around 9 PM, he spotted an island to the west. He set his heading straight for it, and its sheltered harbor.

But being nighttime, even on a three-quarter moon night, visibility under water was poor, so that as the ship got within 200 yards of the cove shore, they hit a coral reef, and started to take on water. The crew was in a panic trying to stop the flow, when Elsa came below deck, and used her winter power to insert a freeze plug in the hole!

The Captain decided to have everyone spend the night on board for safety sake.

Tomorrow they would explore their haven.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Captain Ribenson of the _Icy Fjord_ was able to keep his ship in one piece. He used his spyglass to see if he could spot the _Pride of_ _Arendelle II_ or the _North Mountain_ , but he could not see any ships on the horizon. He had lost his fore mast, but otherwise was in decent shape. He did need to get to a harbor to make repairs.

Captain Ribenson noted that he wasn't that far off course, so he decided to head due east, and hope to run into one of the Southern Isles.

The next morning, the _Icy Fjord_ spotted an island. It was Stigs Island. They headed straight for the harbor.

On docking, Ribenson sought audience with King Stig.

Bowing courteously, he addressed Stig. "Your Majesty, the Arendelle flotilla has met with disaster! We encountered a major storm yesterday and all three ships lost sight of one another! It looks like ours may be the only one to survive the storm, and we are in need of repair. Please let us use your dry-dock and repair our ship; we will reimburse you for all materials and labor used on our return to Arendelle."

"Ronald (the dry-dock commander), make the necessary repairs to the _Icy Fjord_.," commanded Stig.

"At once, your Majesty!"

"As for payment, please consider this as a gift from one friend to another! All I ask is that you stop by Lukens Island to let him know you survived. The others will be instructed to do the same. Maybe they did survive. We will hope and pray with you!"

"Your Majesty is too, kind! Thank you!"

It took four days to make the repairs, and they were four days away from Arendelle when they sadly set sail for Lukens Island.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _North Mountain_ was blown to the east and crashed on a reef by Amunds Island.

Amund was aware of the ship the morning after the storm, and, recognizing it as an Arendelle ship, sent a boat to help.

The _North Mountain_ was beyond repair. Amund generously gave Captain Baleson one of the Southern Isle ships, but instructed the dry-dock commander to put the "North Mountain" nameplate on it. All of the cargo was saved, but it took three days to transfer it. They were still three additional days away from Arendelle, as they set sail for Lukens Island.

As far as Captain Baleson knew, his ship was the only survivor of the storm, as they sadly set sail.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Early the next morning, Captain Bjorkland and a docking party left the _Pride of_ _Arendelle II_ to explore their island sanctuary, to make sure it was safe, before allowing the remainder of the personnel to come ashore.

After an hour, the Captain gave the "All clear." Allowing Elsa and the crew to come ashore.

With the entire crew on shore, the Captain asked Elsa to use her power to create an ice wall around the ship, as a temporary dry-dock. Elsa was very happy to comply.

The crew got to work on building some huts on shore, so they could stay dry and warm. It took a day to build the huts. The next day, half the crew set out to cut trees for masts, and other trees for repair planks. Elsa kept busy by using her power to provide fresh water for the crew to drink and cook in. The sailors marveled at the Queen's industriousness.

On one of the breaks taken by the crew from their work, a sailor climbed a tree to look all around. He saw an old ship had run aground about one half mile up the coast. Quickly, Captain Bjorkland put together a party of around 10 sailors to investigate. Elsa also came along.

As they neared the wreck, they noticed some old weather beaten hut remains, as well as a ship that had been there at least five to ten years. They initially didn't see a nameplate, but a sailor looked in the shallows and saw one in the seawater, face down. He went to retrieve it and brought it back. It was covered in barnacles, which had to be pried off. As they were, everyone's blood ran cold. The ship was the original _Pride of Arendelle_! It had sustained major damage on the reef, far beyond repair. The crew made a thorough search of the camp, and one of them found a book, which he gave to the Captain. After glancing at it, Captain Bjorkland presented it to Elsa.

"Your Majesty, this is the ships log, and it contains a history of what happened here. I think you would want to read it."

Trembling, Elsa accepted the book, and took it back to her hut.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At dawn the next day, the work continued on the shaping and fitting of the masts, as well as the hull's planks. It was going very smoothly, and only one more day would be needed to complete the wood repairs. Then they would have to repair and rig their sails. That would take another day. Elsa continued to supply the fresh water for all. It was only after work had ceased for the day, and all hands had eaten dinner, that Elsa retired to her hut to read the logbook.

She turned to the first entry written on the island:

' Log date: September 17. The remainder of the crew and passengers of the _Pride of Arendelle_ had spent their first night on the island.

'We only have 8 crewmembers who survived the storm, along with the King and Queen. But half of the crew is sick with fever, as is the Queen. We have no medicine to combat this fever, or other means to break it. We will have to leave it to God and the ill to fight through it, in order to survive.

'The King spends all of his time attending to the Queen, and trying to help with the four ill crewmembers. He is a compassionate man, appreciated by all! It is just sad that a gentle soul like the Queen was also so ill.

'After noon, three of the remaining four crew members, set out to see if there was any fresh water or food on this island. We were able to salvage one barrel of the remaining food on the ship this morning, but that will only last a week.

'Late evening, and the search party returned. They found neither water nor food. We'll have to boil sea water to make it drinkable, and maybe catch fish for food.'

The next entry was a sad one:

' Log date: September 18. Two of the ill crew died from their fever last night. As is customary on a sea voyage, the able crew built a raft with two torches burning at the fore and aft ends. The King read some appropriate prayers, and we set their bodies adrift with the tide that night. We are down to three able bodied crew with the other now catching the fever.'

Elsa began to cry silently as she read the next entry:

'The Queen is starting to fail. She is getting weaker. We continue to pray for her, but it doesn't look good.'

Elsa stopped reading the log for the night, and silently cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna was getting excited with anticipation! Only one more week and Elsa would return with the three ships from their journey. She was so happy!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night, the crew was in a very good mood! The masts were in place, the hull was repaired, and all that was left to do was rig the sails tomorrow! The ship should be seaworthy enough to get them to a Southern Isle island, where they could hopefully make complete repairs.

Elsa continued to help as much as possible, and she too was happy. That night she would finish the reading the logbook.

'Log date: September 19. A pall hung over the camp, as we learned that the Queen had succumbed to the fever last night. We also lost two more crewmen so that all that was left was the King, the ill Second Mate, and me, First Mate Gilkey.'

Elsa began to cry softly, but she was determined to find out the fate of the remaining three survivors. She said a prayer for her mother and the lost crewmen, then she continued to read.

'We constructed two rafts this time, one for the Queen, and the other for the crewmen. The King tried to be strong and brave, but broke down into tears as soon as the Queen's raft was released to the tide.'

There was a break in the log until the next entry.

'Log date: September 23. Over the past four days, we have lost the King and the Second Mate. The King came down with the fever the same day the Queen's raft was released. He failed quickly as he refused to eat or drink anything.

'At his bedside last night, he asked a favor of me. "Gilkey, you have been a fine caretaker, taking care of all of the sick. I know I am dying. Please! If you see my daughters again, give them these two necklaces from their mother, so they would have something to remember us by!"

"Ay, your Majesty, I will do everything in my power to get these to the two princesses."

"Thank you, Gilkey," and with that he breathed his last. When I went out to check on the Second Mate, I found that he had succumbed as well. It took me the rest of the day to construct the two rafts, but that evening, as the tide went out, so did the King and Second Mate. I said some prayers for both of them, as they went out to sea.

'I placed the two necklaces in a pouch I tied around my neck. Tomorrow, I will build a raft with a sail for me. I'll take the remaining food and water and set sail to the north. Hopefully I will reach Arendelle!

'I will leave this logbook in the hollow of a tree. Should anyone find it, they will know of what happened to the Captain, crew, King and Queen aboard the _Pride of Arendelle_.'

Elsa tearfully said a prayer for her father, and all of the lost crew. She said a special prayer for First Mate Gilkey. He had gone beyond the call of duty. Once again she cried herself to sleep that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The day had arrived! Elsa would return from her journey today, Sunday! Anna was beside herself with excitement! Kristoff tried to calm her down a little.

"Take it easy, Anna! Elsa might not arrive until this evening, and you'll be too tired to greet her!"

"I'll try, Kristoff, but I am just so happy! I've missed her so!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Smith took the watch at the harbor that day, a highly unusual move. But everyone knew why. _She'll be back today! I can't wait to see her, and hold her in my arms again!_ Thought the Captain. Approximately every hour, James would check with Herford, the Harbor Master, to see if he had spot anything.

Herford decided to do a little good-natured ribbing. "Honest, James! I WILL let you know if I see anything, except for any Arendelle ships!"

James had a blank expression on his face. Herford laughed.

"I know both you and the princess anxiously await the Queen's return. But remember, the sea is fickle. Hopefully she arrives today, but it may be tomorrow."

Little did Herford know, it was going to take much longer than a day for Elsa to return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Baleson and the _North Mountain_ were just taking leave of Lukens Island, where they informed the good king of the sad plight of the Arendelle embassy.

"It grieves me to think that Elsa, the captain and crew of the _Pride of Arendelle II_ , and the captain and crew of the _Icy Fjord_ were lost!" stated Lukens sadly. "This will be a crushing blow to Princess Anna, especially after losing her parents in a similar disaster! Please extend the Southern Isles deepest condolences. If there is any way we can help Arendelle in this troubled time, please let the Princess know we are here if she needs us."

"Thank you, your Majesty!" replied Baleson sadly. "I dread having to bear the bad news to the Princess, but it is my sad duty."

The _North Mountain_ was being escorted by two Southern Isle man-o-wars, to ensure that they would return to Arendelle safely. They should arrive on Tuesday, two days late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _Icy Fjord_ was two days away from Lukens Island on Sunday, and another two from Arendelle. They should arrive (with a Southern Isle man-o-war escort) on Thursday, four days late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _Pride of Arendelle II_ set sail at approximately high noon. They would head due east and try to dock at a Southern Isle port. Elsa took the logbook with her. She knew Anna would want to read it as well.

As they sailed eastward, Captain Bjorkland estimated that they should sight Thors Island sometime on Tuesday. Elsa hoped that Anna wouldn't worry much.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Anna was crushed on Sunday, when Elsa didn't arrive.

"Anna," said Kristoff, "Maybe they got caught in that terrible storm last week and will be a few days late. Don't assume the worst!"

"I can't help it, Kristoff!" Anna cried. "This is just how Elsa and I lost our parents!"

"We'll just have to keep hoping and praying!" said Kristoff as he embraced his sobbing wife, trying to comfort her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sergeant Wilhelmson noticed that Captain Smith was very down.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Smith quickly tried to appear normal as he said, "Yes, Wilhelmson?"

"I know you are sad, sir. But it is very possible that the Queen has been delayed by some inclement weather. Remember that terrible storm we had last week? If they were caught in any part of that, it could delay them by as much as three-four days!"

James let the words sink in as Wilhelmson continued.

"Bjorkland is the best seaman in Arendelle. He can handle any emergency." Wilhelmson then put a thoughtful hand on his friend's shoulder. "The Queen is in good hands!"

James smiled. "You're right, Wilhelmson! Out on the open sea, I can't think of anyone I'd rather have her travel with than Captain Bjorkland!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But the hope started to melt away as Monday passed without any sightings.

Morale was at an all time low when Herford excitedly stated, "I see three ships on the horizon heading for Arendelle!" on Tuesday.. But the enthusiasm was dashed, as he continued, "But all three are Southern Isle ships."

.Their hope was dashed, as the two of the Southern Isle ships turned to return home, and only the _North Mountain_ docked.

Word quickly got to the castle, and Anna, Kristoff, James, Kai and a host of others hurried to the docks

Anna and James apprehensively approached the gangplank. Captain Baleson sadly departed first and headed straight for the acting Queen.

"Your Majesty," he started, "I have some sad news."

At those words, Anna's strength left her and she collapsed right into Kristoff's arms.

Baleson continued, "Our ships encountered a terrible storm only four days from Arendelle. The wind and the waves attacked all of our ships – it looks like mine is the lone survivor."

Anna started to cry piteously. James asked in a hushed tone, "Are you sure?"

"Captain, I scanned the horizon after we had made it out of the storm and saw no ships. We stopped at the Southern Isles for repairs. They had not heard from the other two ships either."

The crowd was grief stricken. Everyone sadly returned to his or her homes. Only the families were happy, in a subdued way, for the safe return of the crew.

Back at the castle, Kai started to set the plans in motion for a Memorial Stone to be erected on the beach between those of her parents, for Queen Elsa, and to plan for the Memorial Service. It would be on the upcoming Sunday. He also started the plan in motion to set next Tuesday as the Coronation Day for Anna.

His duty complete for now, Kai was then able to express his sorrow with his loved ones.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

With the country in mourning, little thought was given to the approach of three ships on Thursday. That was until the lead ship was identified as an Arendelle vessel. The lead ship entered, with the other two turning around and returning to the Southern Isles.

It wasn't until the ship docked, that the docking personnel identified this ship as the _Icy Fjord_ , and recognized Captain Ribenson. Word quickly reached the castle, where the Captain was received by a sad acting Queen Anna.

"Your Majesty," Baleson began, "I understand that the _North Mountain_ has returned safely. The _Icy Fjord_ was damaged in a severe storm!"

"We have heard of the storm from Captain Baleson, and we are glad you have also returned safely. Do you have any information on the _Pride of Arendelle II_ ?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Sadly, I do not Your Grace," Anna's head drooped, but Ribenson quickly added, "but that does not mean the ship was lost! We thought we were the only survivor of the storm, but found out that the _North Mountain_ also survived when we visited Lukens Island. I now see the logic of asking us to stop there. King Lukens would have all knowledge of any surviving ships. Don't give up hope, Majesty!"

Anna's spirit was boosted by these words as she smiled through her tears. _Maybe Elsa DID make it! Maybe she is just delayed!_ She thought.

After Anna dismissed the Captain, Kai interjected some reality to the situation.

"Anna, it is good news that both the _Icy Fjord_ and the _North Mountain_ have returned safely, but by law we cannot wait past Saturday for Elsa's safe return," he then added sadly, "If she hasn't arrived back from her journey, the Memorial Service will have to take place on Sunday, and your Coronation on Tuesday."

Anna remained silent for a bit. She then said, "I understand, Kai. Let it be so. But I'm still hoping Elsa returns!"

"As do we all, Majesty!" said Kai as he bowed and left the chamber.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Word traveled fast about Arendelle's misfortune. The merchants carried the news to the shores of Dolencia, where King Ulf ( _Fire and Ice_ fanfic) got wind of it from his Prime Minister.

"So!" said Ulf haughtily, "That impudent Queen Elsa is lost at sea. Good! Now is the time for me to pay back Arendelle for making me lose face among all of the surrounding countries, and even the peons here!" He thundered.

"What shall you do, oh, Great One?" asked the Prime Minister.

"Summon the Commander of my army and the Commodore of my navy! We shall plan an invasion of Arendelle!"

"At once, Majesty!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late Tuesday (the day the _North Mountain_ reached Arendelle) when the _Pride of Arendelle II_ reached Thors Island. Lukens had commanded his brothers to be on the lookout for it, and help as much as possible.

The _Pride of Arendelle II_ was warmly received. Elsa and Captain Bjorkland went to hold audience with King Thor. Thor was relieved and happy to see them, so much so that he gave a warm embrace to Elsa and a hearty handshake to Bjorkland.

"Welcome, friends! My island is at your disposal! I am so happy that you are alive and well! We thought you were lost!"

Elsa responded, "Thank you for the warm welcome, Thor! Our ship is in need of repair. I will gladly reimburse you for the costs expended. Also, have you any word on the _Icy Fjord_ and the _North Mountain_?"

"Yes! Both ships have been repaired or replaced in the Southern Isles and should arrive in Arendelle shortly, with a Southern Isle escort! As for the cost of repair, my island is yours. Take what you need freely! When your ship is repaired, please stop at Lukens Island and let him know you are safe. He has been in a very sad mood, believing you to be lost.

"Christian? Take Captain Bjorkland and his ship to the dry-dock. Instruct them to repair and replace anything damaged, by my order!"

"Certainly, Thor" and the two men were off.

"I wish there was some way I could get word to Arendelle that our ship is okay," lamented Elsa.

"Elsa, you will arrive home before word could get there, so there is no need. Tonight, you and the ship's Captain and crew will be my guest at a banquet in your honor, and will spend the night in my castle! My wife, Kalle, will be happy to see you!"

"Thank you, Thor! You are too kind and generous!" replied Elsa.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The repairs and re-provisioning of the _Pride of Arendelle II_ took two days. The stopover at Lukens Island would be a two days journey, as they would arrive early Saturday.

On arrival, Lukens personally met the ship at the dock. Elsa met him at the bottom of the gangplank.

"ELSA! It is a joy and relief to see you alive, and your ship in good order! You are to be my guest at my castle tonight, with the entire crew of your ship!" Lukens stated happily.

But Elsa replied, "You are too generous, Lukens. But we really are homesick. Please let us take friendly leave and return to Arendelle! We have heard about the good news on the _Icy Fjord_ and _North Mountain_. "

Lukens smiled, "I understand, Elsa! I will send a 10-ship escort of man-o-wars with you to ensure your safety. I will also require Commodore Jon to dock his ship with yours in Arendelle, to ensure that everything is alright, before he and the other ships return."

"Thank you, Lukens! We appreciate your help and your understanding!"

With that, Elsa re-boarded the _Pride of Arendelle II_ and they set sail for Arendelle. They would be home early Monday, as Lukens and the Island residents gave them a hearty send off!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna's mood sank as the week rolled on. There was no word on Friday, and also Saturday. Kai then addressed her.

"I am sorry, Princess Anna! But we will have to assume that Queen Elsa has been lost. We….we must go through with the Memorial Service tomorrow," he stated sadly.

"I understand, Kai," Anna said almost inaudibly.

Kai took leave of the acting Queen to make final preparations for the Service on Sunday. It was after he left the Throne Room that Anna broke down sobbing.

"Elsa…Elsa ! Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to go?"

Kristoff tried to comfort her, but she sobbed uncontrollably.

On hearing Kai's address to Anna, James left the Throne Room quickly and went to the garden. Tears fell from his eyes as he cried silently for his lost love. He would never see her again! Never hold her, never enjoy another walk in the garden with her!

He stayed in the garden for about half an hour before he could compose himself.

During that time, Kristoff had been able to console his wife, and take her to their quarters. She quickly fell asleep. Kristoff knew his good friend James also needed some comforting, so he quietly left Anna and went looking for James. He saw him as he re-entered the palace from the garden.

In a subdued tone, Kristoff asked, "How are you doing, friend?"

James turned and said, "About as expected Kristoff."

"Do you want to talk?"

Nodding his head 'yes', James said, "Why did the only woman I love have to die, Kristoff? She was my everything!"

"I know, James. There is no logical reason. Sometimes it just happens. But we can't stop living. We can show our true love for that lost love by moving on in life, knowing that we loved them with our whole heart while they were here. That would be your everlasting tribute to Elsa, James."

James thought for a moment. He let Kristoff's words sink in. And he finally understood that Kristoff was right. The Palace Imperial Guards needed him, and Anna would need his protection as Queen as well. He couldn't stop living.

James smiled and said, "Thanks, buddy! You are a true friend!"

Kristoff put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Remember, if you need to talk to someone, I'm always available."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sadly, the Memorial Service took place Sunday morning. The whole country was in mourning for their lost Queen.

Anna held up pretty well during the Service, it just hit her that this was the final official ceremony for Elsa. That caused her to briefly break down. She composed herself quickly, as she would spend the rest of Sunday reviewing letters and other personal documents from Elsa to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The invasion plans were complete. Dolencia landed a force of about 200 soldiers on the shore just beneath North Mountain. The three troop transports were escorted by two Dolencia man-o-wars. They arrived late Sunday evening, set up camp in secret, and planned to attack Arendelle Tuesday morning.

"On Tuesday, Dolencia will have a vassal state that will LEARN why you don't embarrass King Ulf!" Ulf stated proudly.

"Yes, Highness," responded his Prime Minister.

"It is just TOO BAD that Elsa won't see here country reduced to vassalhood! No one even knows we are here! This will be like taking candy from a baby!"

Ah, but Ulf was wrong. The Trolls kept watch around the coast of Arendelle. One spotted the invasion force and reported it to Grandpappie, who had earlier returned from the Memorial Service for Elsa. The trolls remembered Ulf from Arendelle's previous encounter ( _Fire and Ice_ fanfic).

"So, Ulf has decided to invade Arendelle, just when they are in mourning, and the most vulnerable!" said Grandpappie. He immediately set out for Elsa's ice castle in the North Mountain.

On reaching the castle Grandpappie talked with Marshmallow, Olaf, and Katrina who were grieving the loss of Elsa.

"I know you all are very sad about Elsa. We all are, but I need your help to protect Arendelle."

The three snow people glanced sorrowfully at Grandpappie.

"You see, Dolencia has decided to invade and take over the country. With your help, we can delay their advance until the Imperial Guards can arrive. Will you please help?"

"I will! The only reason I'm here is because of Elsa. I'll never be able to experience summer, spring or fall again, as I won't be protected from the heat by my personal flurry. Neither will Katrina," replied Olaf. "But I do have Katrina, and Marshmallow too, so yes, I will help."

Katrina nodded that she would help too.

Marshmallow thought for a moment, then said, "Elsa good to Marshmallow. She bring to life; she heal sword wound. Me help too!"

"Thank you all. Let's go over above the only two passes through the North Mountain to the beach. If we clog up the passes with enough snow, we can delay their advance long enough for the Imperial Guards to battle them."

It only took 15 minutes to reach those heights, as Marshmallow carried his three friends. Marshmallow started an avalanche that blocked one passage, while the other three started another to block the other path. Ulf and his army were cursing their bad luck, not knowing that the avalanches we caused by the intrepid foursome.

"Very good. Try to keep those passes full of snow, while I go to Arendelle to warn them," stated Grandpappie.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Within half an hour, Grandpappie was in Arendelle, and telling Anna, Kristoff and James about the invaders.

"…and they have two man-o-wars protecting them from the cove, and 150 to 200 soldiers encamped below the North Mountain.," Grandpappie finished.

"You say Marshmallow, Olaf, and Katrina are slowing them down by clogging the passes with snow? That gives us time to muster the Imperial Guards," stated James emphatically. "With your permission, Anna, I will muster 200 guards for our defense, and take them to the North Mountain."

"Permission granted, James! Good luck!" Anna stated. And James went off to call to arms his Imperial Guards. He would leave 100 guards behind to fend off any attacks to Arendelle proper.

It was 1AM when the Imperial Guards began to arm. They would be at the North Mountain by 4AM, ready for the attackers. Captain Smith would lead the defense. He left Sergeant Janssen in charge of the Arendelle proper defense.

As the Guards marched quietly to their goal, Anna decided that she wanted to be there to provide moral support. Kai and Kristoff tried to talk her out of it, but she felt it was her duty as Queen-to-be. After all, Elsa would be there.

Seeing he couldn't change her mind, Kristoff hitched up Sven and Olga to the sled.

"We'll go to the North Mountain, but we will stay at the ice castle," insisted Kristoff. Anna agreed.

At around 5AM, just before sunrise, Herford spotted a large naval force heading Arendelle's way.

"Janssen! I count 11 ships heading our way! 10 are large enough to be man-o-wars! They are heading straight for the harbor!" Herford exclaimed.

"So, Ulf thought he'd catch us napping by deserting the city to fight his landing party! Well, we'll have a welcome ready for him! Cannoneers, have your cannons ready to fire on my command!"

"Yes, Sergeant!"

Herford watched apprehensively as the force came closer and closer. They were almost in cannon range when…

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! HOLD YOUR FIRE! The lead ship is an Arendelle vessel, and if I haven't gone crazy, it is the _Pride of Arendelle II_!" cried Herford.

The soldiers watched apprehensively, as the _Pride of Arendelle II_ docked as did the command ship of Commodore Jon. Janssen waited until the gangplank was lowered, and Queen Elsa debarked.

"IT'S QUEEN ELSA!" Janssen cried loudly, and rushed to greet her. The soldiers let out a very loud, hearty cheer, waking the citizens.

"Your Majesty!" he said as he bowed.

"Good morning, Sergeant."

"Your Majesty, your sister and 200 soldiers have gone to the North Mountain! King Ulf has landed an invasion force!"

Commodore Jon couldn't help over hearing the news.

"Invasion force? Where are they, Sergeant! My entire fleet is at the command of Queen Elsa!"

"They are on the beach at the cove under the North Mountain!"

"I know that cove!" replied Elsa. "That's where Ulf's ship let me off on my return from Dolencia."

"Your Highness," said Jon, "We can take you there more quickly by ship than over land. Direct us there and we will trap Ulf in the cove!"

"Your Majesty, that is a great idea!" stated Janssen.

"Very well, Jon. I accept your offer, but when I get there, anchor your ships just outside of the cove mouth. I will go on shore and see what I can do," replied Elsa.

Meanwhile, the good citizens came to the harbor to see what the ruckus was about. When they saw Elsa, they also let out a loud cheer. Elsa smiled and waved to her subjects, as she boarded Commodore Jon's flagship. She planned to teach Ulf a lesson he would never forget!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

At the Dolencia camp, they were having a difficult time clearing the passes of snow and ice. It seemed as soon as they cleared a section, another avalanche refilled it!

"What is taking so long?" demanded Ulf.

"Sire, the snow shelf is very unstable. It keeps dropping snow in areas we had already cleared. We have only advanced 100 feet!" replied army Commander Eric.

"Give me a spy glass! Let me look at the top of the mountain!" responded Ulf angrily.

As he surveyed the mountaintops, he caught a glimpse of Marshmallow starting another avalanche.

"YOU STUPID FOOLS! There is a snow monster on the mountaintops starting the avalanches. Rain fire arrows up there! That ought to melt him some and scare him away!"

Immediately, the archers peppered the top of the mountain with fire arrows. Some hit their mark, and they did drive Marshmallow away, but the others melted snow at the top that started new avalanches making the snow even deeper. Ulf was fit to be tied.

"DO I HAVE TO DO ALL OF THE THINKING HERE?" he thundered. "STOP FIRING!"

During this time, the Imperial Guard had reached the North Mountain, as did Anna and Kristoff.

"Take your position on the heights. Have the archers in the rear. Give the soldiers torches. We will melt enough snow to freeze the passes over. Then we will confront Ulf directly," ordered James.

Also, unbeknownst to the Arendelle force, the Southern Isle man-o-wars dropped anchor at the cove mouth, but out of sight from the Dolencia fighting force. Elsa thanked Commodore Jon and then made an ice path to the shore, collecting it on reaching it. Jon had heard of Elsa's power, but seeing it in person was very impressive! Not only for Jon and his crew, but for the other Southern Isle ships. They actually felt a little pity for Ulf and his contingent. Elsa could turn them into permanent ice statues.

Just as the Imperial Guard reached their assigned spots, and Ulf had decided on another strategy, Ulf's two man-o-wars were encased in solid ice!

"WHAT?! ELSA!" Cried Ulf.

Next his army was encased in an ice dome leaving only Ulf exposed. Then Elsa addressed Ulf from a rock formation.

"So, Ulf. You attack my country while I'm away? I have a good notion to turn you into a permanent ice statue!" and she encased Ulf in an ice dome.

"But I won't! Instruct your soldiers and sailors to re-board the ships – I will unfreeze them. But if one cannon door opens or one weapon is fired, I will freeze EVERYONE into permanent ice statues starting with YOU!"

Ulf knew he was beaten. He readily agreed, "Yes, Elsa! Don't hurt me, Elsa! I would have made a fine husband for you!"

At that thought, Elsa's eyes blazed. She had half a notion to turn Ulf into a statue right now and started a motion to do so, but she regained control of her temper and stopped.

"Get your army off my land! NOW!"

Quickly the army entered their transport ships with Ulf boarding last. Elsa, not taking any chances, encased all five ships in ice domes. They could steer and sail, but could not open any cannon ports. Even if they did, their cannon balls would just bounce off the ice domes back against the hulls of their ships. As the ships left the cove, they were startled to see the ten Southern Isle man-o-wars waiting with cannon doors open. The Southern Isle ships let the Dolencia ships pass without incident.

Then Commodore Jon's flagship entered the cove. He saluted Elsa as well as the Guards. Elsa gave him a goodbye wave and the Southern Isle ships were homeward bound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Elsa first began her defense of her kingdom, one of the soldiers ran to James first, and then the Ice Palace.

"Captain Smith! Captain Smith! Queen Elsa is on the beach!"

James couldn't believe his ears. "WHAT!?"

"It's true! I saw her with my own eyes! She is on the beach! I must let Princess Anna know the good news!" and he ran off.

James ran to the top of the leading edge of the mountain. But he saw nothing. He sadly looked down, and turned to go back to his station when….

"Goodness, James! I thought you'd be happy to see me!" said Elsa with a big smile as she stepped out from behind an ice mound.

"Elsa? ELSA!" cried James as he rushed to greet his beloved. He whisked her off her feet as he kissed her. "You're safe! You're safe! Thank God!"

"Come! We must bring you to Anna!"

They didn't have to go far. Anna was rushing up the ice slope when she saw her sister.

"ELSA!" cried Anna as she enveloped her sister in a big bear hug.

"Anna! It is so good to see you!" said Elsa as she returned her sister's hug.

All of the soldiers gathered around the two sisters, as did Marshmallow, Olaf and Katrina. They were all smiling.

Then Olaf said, "Let's welcome Elsa back home with a heartfelt cheer!"

And all did. In fact they cheered so loud, that a snow shelf just above them let go, and rained gently on their heads. All had a good laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The soldiers led a happy procession back to Arendelle, marching by twos down the lane, singing Arendelle songs. Next came the sled, with Kristoff and Anna in the Driver's Bench, and Elsa and James in the Passenger Bench. Olaf and Katrina followed, with Marshmallow bringing up the rear. Pulling the sled was a happy Sven and Olga.

As they approached the outskirts of Arendelle, the soldiers in the city created a procession corridor along the roadway, with swords drawn and held upright. As the sled approached, they extended their swords overhead, diagonally for Elsa. The townsfolk were gathered on either side of the road, throwing flowers.

Elsa, never one for pomp, was overwhelmed by this display of joy and love by the soldiers and townsfolk, so much so that it brought tears to her eyes.

After the sled made it to the center of town, Kai was waiting with the entire castle staff.

"Welcome home, your Majesty!" Kai cried out joyfully as he helped Elsa out of the sled.

Elsa made her way to a central spot in the city and addressed the people.

"People of Arendelle! Thank you so much for the wonderful welcome home! By the grace of God, the entire embassy made it home safely! You were always in our thoughts and prayers on the journey, and our allies send warm greetings to you!"

The people let out a loud cheer.

Kai then addressed the people. "Good people, I propose that we turn tomorrow's planned Coronation Celebration into a Welcome Home Celebration!"

All the people yelled, "Aye!"

Elsa was then able to return to her castle this day and learn about the goings-on of Arendelle over the past five weeks in her absence.

Anna filled Elsa in on all of the items she made decisions on, and Elsa happily told Anna that those would have been her decisions too. That made Anna very happy.

Kai told Elsa about the other official business, including the Memorial Service the previous day and the planned Coronation planned for the next day. He expected to be reprimanded, but Elsa was not angry.

"Kai, don't beat yourself up for doing what the law stated must be done! You had no way of knowing that I was alive and would return. You did what was best for Arendelle, and for that you deserve high praise!"

Kai breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Elsa!"

Elsa also thanked Kai, Kristoff and James for helping Anna rule in her place.

"It is comforting knowing that Arendelle is in good hands, if and when I am absent!"

Elsa then instructed Kai to hang the Friendship Coat of Arms received from the Southern Isles in a prominent place in the Throne Room.

In private, Elsa talked to Anna.

"Anna, the island we were marooned on was the very same island Mom and Dad were marooned on after their shipwreck!"

Tears started to well in Anna's eyes as she remembered her parents. Elsa continued.

"I know that because one of the sailors found this logbook containing the final days of Mom, Dad, and the crew," she said as she produced the book.

"When you feel up to it, read it. It was sad, but also provided closure for me," she concluded, as she handed the book to Anna.

Anna clutched the book to her chest and put it in a cherished spot in her room. She would read the book, then she and Elsa would put it in a revered place in the Palace.

That evening Elsa and James took their customary walk in the garden.

"Elsa, tonight is more special than any other stroll, because I never thought I'd see you again!" commented James, as he gave Elsa a kiss.

"I wasn't sure I'd see you either, James! And I missed everyone terribly, you most of all! But Captain Bjorkland help me cope by telling me to gaze at the clear night sky and imagine you were doing the same. It made me content, and re-affirmed our connection to one another."

"I did the same, Elsa! Kristoff gave me the same advice! Nice to know it works!"

They walked over to their bench and sat in one another's embrace under the half moon, just enjoying each other's company.

Finally, James broke the silence.

"Elsa, I think we should set our wedding date. We have waited until all official business has been completed, now it's time for us!"

"Yes, you are right James! We need to give the Royal Seamstresses and Jewelers enough time, along with the Bakers and Cooks! We need to send out invitations, and arrange for the flowers. We already have the Ballroom and Dining Hall we can use, as well as the Royal Chapel."

"How about a month from this past Saturday?"

"That sounds fine! I'll run it past the various parties tomorrow during the Celebration to make sure they have adequate time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tuesday Celebration was a fantastic and joyous day for all! The people of Arendelle thoroughly enjoyed themselves, as did everyone in the castle.

Elsa, true to her word, checked early with each Master of the various guilds who would have a hand in the planned wedding, and all agreed that one month from this past Saturday was plenty of time to get ready.

As the Celebration was coming to a close, Elsa and James made an announcement.

"Good people of Arendelle, and all good folk of the castle, Captain Smith and I have an announcement"

James then spoke up, "Elsa and I will be wed four weeks from this past Saturday, and you are all invited to share our joy!"

This was the first time Anna and Kristoff heard about it and Anna rushed to embrace her sister and future brother-in-law, as the crowd let out a rousing roar. Kristoff also went over to give a hearty handshake to James and a hug to Elsa. The soldiers were all congratulating James and Elsa, and the castle staff was congratulating both as well.

The wedding ceremony took place as scheduled . Many dignitaries came to the wedding, including King Lukens with his Queen, Tyra and Thor with his Queen, Kalle. Also attending were all the subjects of Arendelle.

Elsa was resplendent in her wedding gown of pure satin. And James was quite handsome in his 'tuxedo', a new clothing style that Arendelle has learned about during the Good Will Embassy. Indeed, all of the men , and Olaf, in the wedding party wore tuxedos, but only James wore a cummerbund.

Anna acted as the Matron of Honor, and looked very beautiful in her Lincoln green dress and Kristoff acted as Best Man. The women in the party wore pastel green dresses. Once again, Olaf and Katrina were included as usher and bridesmaid along with Sergeant Janssen and Helga, Sergeant Wilhelmson and Wilhemina, and Sergeant Andersson and Tomasina. The Trolls were included as guests. Also included on the guest list was Marshmellow, a first! And he had a wonderful time, too!

All had a grand time, and celebrated the happy occasion for a week


End file.
